


There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by P_Applepie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, PJO!AU, Rebibbia here I come, Victor name's spelled with a K cause I like it that way, Yurio's name spelled as Jurij, zozzate varie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Applepie/pseuds/P_Applepie
Summary: "Baci, parole, baci, carezze, altri baci, ché con Otabek non servono sempre chiacchiere per riempire il tempo e quello spazio tra di loro che diventa sempre meno.Vieni a Nuova Roma con me, ripete la voce nella sua testa, e le mani di Otabek si intrufolano sotto la sua maglietta e le sue cercano, timidamente, di fare altrettanto. E mentre il figlio di Marte percorre la sua schiena come a cercare vie nascoste tra le sue cicatrici, le sue scivolano, scivolano, scivolano giù fino ad incontrare i jeans scuri dell’altro. Interrompe quel bacio per guardarlo, come a chiedere un permesso subito accordato: non ha idea di come si continui, Jurij, ma spera che suo padre sia anche il dio dell’improvvisazione oltre che di quella infinita lista di cazzate che non riesce mai a tenere a mente.Al momento ha seriamente bisogno di sapere cosa fare."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente dopo questa fic riceverò la lapidazione sulla pubblica piazza (nonché damnatio memoriae) perché, suvvia, sappiamo tutti che gli adolescenti non hanno assolutamente pulsioni sessuali ed io invece, da mostro quale sono, sto qui affermando il contrario.
> 
> Non me ne pento.
> 
> Detto questo, passiamo alle note vere e proprie:
> 
> Scrivo il nome di Viktor con una K perché sono capricciosa, lo so, mi dispiace.  
> “Jurij” è ovviamente “Yuri(o)”, solo che non riesco a scriverlo nel secondo modo senza immaginare la mia amica che studia russo calarmi un coppino micidiale─ come ogni volta in cui sbaglio a traslitterare(?) qualcosa dal cirillico all’alfabeto latino, dopotutto. Se la cosa vi triggera mi dispiace: sta fanfiction deve essere un inferno.
> 
> Ho giocato un po’ con le età perché volevo che Jurij ed Otabek si conoscessero già da un po’ ed avessero avuto modo di portare avanti la loro amicizia un po’ su ogni piano. Non posso immaginare certe cose con gente che si conosce da un paio di mesi sorry sorry.
> 
> Se ve lo state chiedendo sì, Viktor è un bel pupo dal campo Giove. e, sì, Yuuri è ovviamente al Campo Mezzosangue. Ma di loro scriverò poi.
> 
>  
> 
> Baci e abbracci, portatemi le arance in galera. (E datemi feedback ché altrimenti no so mai come muovermi nei fandom nuovi HELP che paura)

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

 

 

_Hai sedici anni, Jurotchka!_ Quella che urla, nella sua testa, è la voce di suo nonno, ed è arrabbiata, furiosa. Ma a lui non importa, perché anche lui è arrabbiato, è furioso, perché ha sedici anni e non sa se ne avrà diciassette: i semidei muoiono giovani e lui l’ha scampata anche stavolta per pura fortuna.

Missione dopo missione, una battaglia dopo l’altra a contare morti e feriti, a vederseli passare sotto mano.

«Siamo già tutti morti, Beka...tutto questo è inutile.» aveva mormorato, poche ore prima, quando si erano incontrati fuori dall’infermeria, lui con i vestiti ancora sporchi di sangue non suo (ché di tempo per cambiarsi non ce n’è quando piangi i tuoi amici e ti vedi costretto ad aiutare a salvarne altri) e le mani che coprono ostinatamente il suo viso per non far vedere le lacrime.

Lacrime di cui non si vergogna ma che gli rendono impossibile riconoscersi: perché Jurij Plisetskij usa i suoi occhi solo per prendere bene la mira e non mancare un bersaglio, proprio come un ballerino non mancherebbe un passo, non c’è spazio per le lacrime.

E invece stava piangendo, di nuovo, come il giorno prima, come quando Otabek lo aveva abbracciato nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia ormai vuoto ed aveva detto qualcosa in latino che lui non aveva capito.

Lo aveva lasciato andare solo quando Jurij aveva smesso di singhiozzare contro la sua spalla, gli aveva scompigliato i capelli troppo sudati, sporchi, si era allontanato senza una parola e cercando di nascondere i _suoi_ occhi rossi.

Greci o romani, non importa, non davanti a tutto quello, Jurij lo capisce in quell’esatto momento, se ne convince osservando JJ che abbraccia la sua Isabella come se non ci fosse altro al mondo, come a volerla proteggere da qualcosa ormai passato. Non ha mai visto JJ così e spera di non vedercelo mai più, a dire la verità.

«Vieni a Nuova Roma con me.» aveva detto poi Otabek, facendolo alzare dai gradini di quell’infermeria per portarlo via, da qualche parte, e Jurij aveva letto in quelle parole una promessa, un nuovo inizio, qualcosa che non avrebbe colto, non subito. Perché è stupido ed orgoglioso e leale, lui, non corre via per un paio di occhi belli, non è Viktor. Quel che invece raccoglie è la sfida che lanciano le labbra del romano appena sono abbastanza lontani da tutti, appena gli è permesso di baciarsi come stanno facendo da non ricorda quanto tempo.

Baci, parole, baci, carezze, altri baci, ché con Otabek non servono sempre chiacchiere per riempire il tempo e quello spazio tra di loro che diventa sempre meno.

_Vieni a Nuova Roma con me_ , ripete la voce nella sua testa, e le mani di Otabek si intrufolano sotto la sua maglietta e le sue cercano, timidamente, di fare altrettanto. E mentre il figlio di Marte percorre la sua schiena come a cercare vie nascoste tra le sue cicatrici, le sue scivolano, scivolano, scivolano giù fino ad incontrare i jeans scuri dell’altro. Interrompe quel bacio per guardarlo, come a chiedere un permesso subito accordato: non ha idea di come si continui, Jurij, ma spera che suo padre sia anche il dio dell’improvvisazione oltre che di quell’infinita lista di cazzate che non riesce mai a tenere a mente.

Al momento ha seriamente bisogno di sapere cosa fare.

 

_Non è il momento giusto!_ dice una voce nella sua testa, fastidiosa, stridente, nauseante come nauseanti sono le immagini, i ricordi, che scorrono davanti ai suoi occhi senza che lui possa fermarle. Sì, sì, è il momento giusto, no, non potrebbe esserci altro momento, cerca di convincersi, quasi ci riesce.

E lui è stanco di quella nausea, stanco di quella voce, vuole solo affogare in quel mare di sensazioni nuove, lasciarsi esplorare da quelle dita che ora si muovono dentro di lui e non sa bene cosa sente: non è fastidio, non è piacere, è qualcosa nel mezzo e lui si ritrova a sospirare pesantemente in quel capanno.

_È un romano!_ Ripete la stessa voce, che ora è più forte, e lui, per tutta risposta, chiede di più, dice di esser pronto, lo vuole — se è vero che dovrebbe provare ribrezzo alla sola idea, beh, lui sta fallendo su tutta la linea. Otabek, quel romano, si allontana quel poco che basta per osservarlo e sono ancora così, pelle contro pelle, inizia quasi a far male esser tanto vicini ma ancora non abbastanza.

 

_Non è il posto giusto!_ ripete quella voce, questa volta ovattata, mentre i baci di Otabek scendono sul suo petto, la lingua gioca con uno dei suoi capezzoli, le sue mani sembrano voler scolpire un nuovo Jurij. Da quando i loro vestiti sono spariti, sfilati con delicatezza ed urgenza, ogni movimento è elettrico, non sa come reagire se non un sospiro alla volta, un brivido alla volta. È ancora seduto sulle gambe dell’altro quando quelle mani si stringono sui suoi fianchi, gli chiedono di sollevarsi prima che una voce trasformi in parole quell’implicita e silenziosa domanda.

«Vuoi diversamente…?» chiede Otabek, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro arrochito, sembra così tanto più grande della sua età ma, si dice Jurij, forse lo sembra anche lui. Forse non sembrano due ragazzini che cercano di essere grandi, di vivere tutto quel c’è da vivere in un tempo troppo stretto. Ricorda vagamente quella cosa che dice Michele riguardo l’esser felice perché del domani non c’è certezza, si chiede come riesca a pensare a certe cose mentre l’altro lo accarezza in quel modo.

Scuote la testa: no, non si cambia, è lui che deve decidere come fare, deve sentire di avere controllo, e lui si odia e odia il suo orgoglio ma non riceve lamentele da Beka, solo un altro bacio.

Quel che non odia sono i denti di Otabek sulla sua spalla e la sua mano sul suo sesso.

«Così.» risponde solo e la bocca dell’altro è sul suo collo, sul suo viso, gli sussurra di rilassarsi e maschera un’urgenza che devono sentire entrambi.

Si sente bruciare.

Quando lo sente entrare, quando le mani dell’altro lo accompagnano piano, un centimetro alla volta, deve trattenersi dal lamentarsi, limitandosi invece ad affondare le unghie nella spalla del ragazzo procedendo piano, con cautela ─ fanculo se resteranno i segni, la maglia del Campo dovrebbe riuscire a coprire tutto.

_«Hai gli indimenticabili occhi di un soldato, Jurij.»_ aveva mormorato Otabek, la prima volta in cui lo aveva baciato, scostandogli i capelli dal viso, ed è con quegli occhi che ora lo guarda, che si perde nei suoi, inspirando a fondo senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo — ed al figlio di Marte sembra piacere, visto il modo in cui il suo sguardo si assottiglia.

La cosa lo fa sorridere, vittorioso ed imbarazzato dalla sua stessa audacia, mentre inizia a muoversi, a prendere le misure, mentre cerca di capire se gli ansiti che sente siano i propri o quelli del ragazzo dentro di lui, mentre cerca di decifrare quel che prova(no).

Ed è un po’ difficile, all’inizio, i movimenti dettati un più dall’istinto e dall’inesperienza che da qualsiasi altra cosa, il suo corpo che si cala sul sesso dell’altro senza un vero e proprio ritmo, a volte troppo lentamente a volte tutto il contrario, ma ora il capanno è pieno di loro e di gemiti e dei loro nomi ripetuti fin quando non hanno più senso.

Tutto ciò che ha senso, tutto ciò che conta, è quel piacere, sono gli occhi socchiusi di Otabek che non lo lasciano un secondo.

E sente il bacino dell’altro iniziare ad assecondare i suoi movimenti, e si ritrovano a soffocare parole sconnesse uno nella bocca dell’altro, sentendo la voglia di essere vicini, ancora più vicini, come se tutto quello non bastasse.

Come se essere un tutt’uno non bastasse.

Perché loro sono vivi, sono _vivi_!, e non è una cosa che hanno mai avuto l’ardire di sperare, non se lo aspettavano, ma sono vivi e bruciano e va bene così.

Un respiro affannato alla volta vanno avanti.

L’orgasmo lo coglie impreparato, troppo presto per i suoi gusti, e gli rende impossibile formare pensieri di senso compiuto per un po’: l’unica cosa che sente chiaramente è Otabek che continua a muoversi dentro di lui, cantilenando il suo nome, venendo dopo qualche spinta.

Si chiede come potrebbero sembrare ora ad un occhio esterno: un groviglio di membra nude, due corpi troppo giovani che non sanno più come muoversi, seduti su quella canoa rovesciata, due cuori che continuano a martellare nei loro petti, l’urgenza di darsi una ripulita.

 

_Partiranno tra tre giorni._ La voce è ancora lì e Jurij la zittisce infilando un vestito alla volta, lentamente, ignorando i suoi muscoli che non rispondono come lui vorrebbe ed i suoi pensieri che prendono direzioni sbagliate.

Settantadue ore precise ed Otabek sarà dall’altra parte degli Stati Uniti, di nuovo, tanto varrebbe che tornasse in Kazakistan, vista la distanza. Ma ora è lì e gli sorride, infilando la maglietta, raccogliendo quei fazzolettini con cui si sono puliti alla bell’e meglio (e sempre sia ringraziata l’allergia al polline di Beka che lo costringe ad averne sempre dietro un pacchetto), guardandolo con _quello sguardo_.

Quello che Yuuri nomina sempre.

Quello che ha visto solo un paio di volte negli occhi di persone che con lui non avevano assolutamente a che fare.

Sente una mano dell’altro spazzolargli una gamba dei pantaloni.

«Vorrei farmi una doccia.» dice, e Jurij annuisce, lo segue fuori dal capanno dopo aver recuperato la sua felpa ormai impolverata.

Si chiede se, ora come ora, anche lui ha negli occhi lo stesso sguardo del figlio di Marte, quello sguardo, quello con cui si guarda la cosa più preziosa che hai.

Non sa come ma, arrivati di fronte alla sua cabina, sono mano nella mano.  
  


 

  
*****  
 

 

Otabek ride nel vedere la sua faccia (un misto di perplessità, sorpresa e qualcos’altro) di fronte a quel CD.

Beethoven.

La Quinta e la Nona sinfonia.

Come se avesse cinquant’anni!

«Sinceramente mi aspettavo un’altra reazione dal figlio del dio della musica.» lo prende in giro Otabek, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, e Jurij aggrotta le sopracciglia, irritato.

«Mio padre è anche un dio guerriero e--»

«Lo so.» lo interrompe l’altro, prima che possa tornare sempre sullo stesso argomento, prima che possa ripetere quel che ha ripetuto per due giorni abbondanti. Ora non c’è tempo per i borbottii, quella manciata di ore a loro disposizione non devono essere sprecate così.

Jurij stringe il cd tra le mani.

Seduti sulle scale della Casa Grande osservano i romani levare le tende, caricare le loro jeep, tutt’intorno a loro sembra quasi non ci sia stata alcuna battaglia appena una manciata di giorni prima — eppure ci sono bende e cerotti un po’ addosso a chiunque, se non quelle almeno qualche livido.

Eppure ci sono cose da ripare, persone da riparare, anche solo superficialmente.

Eppure c’è una tristezza nell’aria dovuta più agli addii degli ultimi giorni che agli arrivederci previsti tra poche ore anche se si scherza, si abbozza una risata, si cerca di tornare alla normalità.

Ma di normale, nella sua vita, non c’è stata una virgola, da che lui ricordi.

«Messaggi iride, ogni mercoledì, perché so che non hai un cazzo da fare il mercoledì.» decide, e lo dice senza guardare Otabek, lo dice guardando il modo in cui Viktor parla con Yuuri, il modo in cui ridono, in cui tutto, per loro, sembra andare come deve andare. Sarebbero insieme in ogni mondo possibile, ne è certo, dopotutto sono sopravvissuti entrambi.

Dopotutto sopravvivono sempre entrambi, probabilmente neanche gli dei vorrebbero ascoltare i lamenti di uno di loro, in caso di dipartita dall’altro.

Chissà se sarebbero tanto benevoli anche con lui, con _loro_. La mano di Beka accarezza distrattamente la sua spalla, attraverso il giacchetto di jeans e lui si rende conto di sentire già la mancanza di quelle carezze fatte pelle contro pelle nei giorni scorsi, di quei loro scampoli di tempo passati a far null’altro che conoscersi─ come se già non si conoscessero fin troppo bene, poi.

Ma non può già stare così.

Non è la prima volta che va e viene, dopotutto, lo ha fatto per mesi, quando erano solo amici, può farlo anche ora.

«E poi torno per il tuo compleanno.» non è una proposta, la sua, è un’affermazione e Jurij sente qualcosa annodarsi e sciogliersi nel suo petto nell’ascoltarla.

«È settembre, ora, mancano sei mesi a marzo. Non sono Penelope, non ho tutta questa pazienza.»

«Credevo saresti venuto a Los Angeles per il mio, il mese prossimo. E per i Saturnalia: Viktor ti ha invitato.»

«Sticazzi di Viktor...»

«Però verrai?»

Un sospiro, il naso arricciato e lo sguardo che ancora non cade sulla figura del ragazzo accanto a lui: Otabek sa essere davvero irritante, quando vuole, soprattutto quando tenta in un modo o nell’altro di fargli dire quel che pensa ad alta voce, eppure lui cede sempre.

_Il nostro Jurotchka si è innamorato!_ trilla la voce di Mila, nella sua testa, e lui si ritrova ad imbarazzarsi al solo pensiero.

No, non è innamorato perché l’amore è un lusso per chi ha tempo e modo di diventar grande, non per lui e non per Otabek. No, non è innamorato perché non vuole rammollirsi e perché lui con certe cose non saprebbe cosa fare.

Non è innamorato e non c’è motivo di temere una cosa del genere.

O forse un perché c’è e lui è solo bravo ad ignorarlo, non sarebbe la prima volta.

Sbuffa.

«Solo perché pare si mangi tanto e bene.» è quel che risponde all’altro, prima di sentire un bacio depositarsi sulla sua tempia, prima di vedere la figura di Otabek alzarsi in piedi, pronto ad andare.

«Solo perché si mangia tanto e bene, ovvio.»


End file.
